


Establishing the new order

by SiriusLoire



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Bromance, Family Feels, Final Battle, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusLoire/pseuds/SiriusLoire
Summary: Even thought Emperor Vlad reigns undisputed after the defeat of the heirs of Aldore and Hess, he decides to develop a new weapon to stop any kind of insurrection, surpassing the boundary between life and death.Rain, now, not only has to deal with the aftermath of the last battle, but he also will have to fight against a person he never thought to see alive and on his opposite side.
Relationships: Fina/Rain (Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius), Lasswell/Physalis (Final Fantasy: Brave Exius), Lasswell/Rain (Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> This idea came in my mind like a flash.  
> I like imagining AUs of my favourite series, and I hope you will like this one!  
> I will "change" or invent some rules that don't exist in that world only to give a bit of sense to all of this, but I hope, somehow, to be able to make a decent story!  
> (And I also needed a bit of bromance, but that's another story!)  
> I will do my best to update it at least every week on Saturday or Sunday, so, let's hope for the best!

700 years surely were long enough for any living form, but for Emperor Vlad wasn’t like that.

He was admiring his Empire from his tower.

He was so powerful that the fight against that group of rebels almost a month ago was only a far memory.

The good thing was that he was able to show the power of his new creations, even thought they had a short life due to his new plan.

“Emperor, sir.”

He turned to the soldier that entered in his throne room and knelt in front of him. “The preparations are done.”

“What about the body?”

“The body was retrieved sucessfully. The only damage it has, it’s from the battle between you and him a few ago, my Lord. We have already take it to the facility, we are waiting only your order.”

“Very well…” the Emperor said, slowly reaching his throne and sitting there. “Tell them I give the permission to start the experiment.”

“As you wish, my Lord!”

As the soldier went away, the man sighed with a smile.

“I will throw away my new toys for him, but if this plan works fine… Nothing can stop me. I will use my enemies at my own will… And I will continue to reign forever.”

*********************************************

The weather wasn’t reflecting his feelings.

While the sun and the smell of the spring was animating the small village, inside his heart there was a rumble of sadness and a bit of anger.

“This hot weather sucks…” He murmured, settling his cloak to the point that his face was not visible.

His wounds weren’t completely healed, but he convinced his saviour to at least help him taking care of the bodies of his family and his friends and bury them right next to Aldore’s tower.

The fake leg was a bit a pain to use, but he thought it was a good idea to go out for a little walk, instead of staying bedridden.

While he thought about what to do next, he turned his head towards a wall.

There was a bount on his head, but luckly nobody knew him there.

Surely it was a danger for his savoiur to let him live in his house, but he totally said that it was a risk he was ready to take.

After all, that man was the former member of the Order of Aldore, and he was known as Zeno of the Beta Star.

And, like him, he was aiming at dethroning Vlad.

While he was thinking about all of this, someone grabbed him by his only arm, dragged him a few meters forward and then pushed him in a secondary street.

“How many times I have told you to not go out alone?”

Even a bit aching, he rised his head. Akstar was looking at him a bit upset.

“Sorry, I just needed to go out for a walk…” he replied with a very low tone.

The man placed in front of his face a wanted poster.

The young man winced. There was his face on that poster. Sure, there he still had both his eyes and all his limbs, but it was him.

“You have to be more carefull out here, Rain.” Akstar continued, folding the poster and putting it inside his pocket. “Even thought there was written that they want you alive, there are many of Vlad’s supporters that can ignore that and kill you on sight… and a cloak all over your body won’t protect you.”

Rain sighed. “I’m sorry, next time I’ll wait for you.”

The man sighed quietly. “C’mon… Today I have promised to you that I would have bring you to the graves… Let’s go.”

The young man nodded. “Sorry if I’ll limp a bit, I’m still not used to this new leg…”

They walked for a bit and chatted a while.

Now that he was able to be awake for all the day and to not pass half of the day crying in pain, he managed to know better his saviour.

“So, as you did when you decided to join the Order… for me it was the fastest way to reach the Emperor.” he continued, while Rain was caught by some flowers blooming in a bush, since they were more colorfull than the rest of the woods.

“Just a second.” He interrupted the man.

He reached the place where flowers were blooming. There were flowers of any color and they were gently pushed by the light wind.

He picked up a flower for each person he was going to visit.

“I see… a thought for each person, uh?” Akstar asked.

He just nodded.

They continued to walk in silence, the only sounds were the tweeting of the birds and the leaves brushed by the wind.

“We are almost there.” Akstar said.

He stoped gasping.

“What is wrong, Akstar?” Rain asked. “If you feel sick, we can stop a bit.”

“N-no… but… there’s something odd over there.”

Rain turned his head toward the direction where the graves were. He felt the smell of loose earth, like someone dug something recently.

“Something is off!” he said, giving the flowers to Akstar and running towards the smell.

“Rain! Oh gosh, kids nowadays… You can’t run like that, your wounds will hurt like hell!” The man complained, dividing the flowers on both his hands and trying to reach him.

As he reached the place where the graves where he stood there, terrified.

“What…” he said, feeling the blood pumping stronger in all his veins. “What… does this mean?!”

Only one of the graves was not like he remembered when he left the place a week before.

The ground was all removed, all of it smeared all around the point where the grave was.

The piece of purple cloth that he knot around to what it seemed to be a cross was covered by the dirt.

“N-no…” he said, approaching the grave and grabbing the cloth.

He looked inside, six feet under where he was standing. There was nothing.

That grave was empty.

Akstar reached him, panting.

“What is going on?” he asked between each breath.

“He is gone.”

“What?”

“Lasswell’s body… He… is not here anymore…”

The two stood in silence, looking at the grave that was supposed to harbor the Prince of Hess’s body.

*******************************

“So… the Emperor made his own choice.”

The two Children of Hess that were waiting near the Yuraisha looked at the woman with the black cloak.

“Ma’am?”

“Tell Milo that I am going to see a thing nearby.” She said, settling her long and blonde hair. “I’ll be back soon.”

The two nodded without any question. She smiled, knowing they trusted her enough to the point they didn’t asked why she said that.

After all, she was one of the former Hess Sages.

“Since that day… I was brought back to life. And this one appeared right back to me…”

She reached a great crystal in the middle of the woods. Inside of it, there was a young girl, very similar to the woman, wearing a white mantle and a dark red dress. She had her hands clasped on her chest, like she was praying while keeping her eyes closed.

“Surely Gods or whatever look up to us are really into making sad jokes.”

She sighed and then she looked at the girl in the Crystal. She smiled as she touched it and it began to shine.

“Don’t worry, other me. I don’t know how it will work, but this time we’ll be able to exist in the same world at the same time.”

Her flow of thoughts was stopped by a strong flash light coming from Aldore Tower.

“Vlad… you bastard…” She murmured between her teeth. “Wasn’t it enough what you did to Rain and Lasswell… Now this?”


	2. Rebirth

“Hey, Moog! How do I look?”

The Moogle was looking at her, worried.

“Fine, I guess, kupo.”

“Why the long face?! Are you still worried?! I said I am fine!” The girl replied, combing her hair and wearing a beanie.

“Are you sure that you don’t remember anything about what happened a month ago, kupo?”

“Uhm…” she hummed, crossing her arms and resting her chin between the index and her thumb. “The only thing I remember is that we woke up in a hospital room and they told me that I was badly wounded during a fight… then I said I was hungry.”

“So, before that, you don’t remember anything else, kupo?”

“I remeber until I have joined the Order of Aldore and we heard that a guy declared himself as the Prince of Hess, but after that KABOOM, nothing at all…”

“At least you remember me, kupo!”

“How can I forget about my best friend?! But, there’s something bothering me… Do you know if I know a person named… Lasswell?”

“KUPO?!”

“What’s wrong, Moog?”

“Are you really sure you don’t remember anything, kupo?”

“I’m against violence, but I swear that if you ask me that again I am going to yeet you out of the window.”

“U-understood, kupo… It’s just… that the name almost rang a bell in my head, kupo.”

“Uhm… Probably it was the name of some ally… It’s the only thing I remember as I try to think about the past, could he be a member of the Order?”

_No, that is impossible, kupo!_

Someone knocked at the door.

“Miss Physalis, are you in?” a soldier asked.

“Yes, I am, what is it, do you need help?”

“The Emperor desires to talk with you. He wants you in his throne room.”

“Ok. Tell him I’ll be there soon!”

“He said that I have to accompany you, miss…”

“Oh, cool, so I won’t get lost!” She said, wearing her magic googles. “C’mon, Moog: let’s go!”

The two went out of the room and followed the soldier.

The moogle was behind them, looking at his friend that was hopping like she was a five years old child.

_Surely she is impressive, kupo… A month ago she was more dead than alive, and now she is acting like nothing happened._

_The good old Physalis, kupo._

_Oh man, that time I told to poor Lasswell that I would have beaten him if he broke her heart, kupo…_

_What if she regains her memories and she finds out that he is gone forever? Should I tell her that she is the only one survivor of that battle and that the Emperor wants only to use her for her strenght, kupo?_

_They thought I suffered too of amnesia, but… How long can I hold before they find out that I am lying, kupo?_

As they reached the throne room, Physalis stood still a bit, like she saw something weird. But she moved quickly and reached the same spot where the soldier was and she knelt next to him.

“I am glad you are fine.” The Emperor said, getting up and coming near her. “There’s no need to kneel.”

“Your Highness, what happened to your hair and skin?” Physalis asked as she was up. “Weren’t your hair red and your skin with less… Wrinkles?”

“Physalis, kupo!!!”

The Emperor laughed. “Oh dear… How can I explain? That was a substitute. With all of the turmoil that was going on, I had to.”

“Oh, I understood. Thanks for the explanation, Your Highness!”

Moog felt a shiver running from the tip of his pon-pom to the claws of his lower paws.

“Anyway, long story short, Physalis. Do you remember about your accident, the why you woke up like that?”

“Nope, nothing at all.”

“Rebels came in the Order and helped the Prince of Hess to reach my throne room. They tried to kill me, but you and the rest of the Order that was loyal to me… fought them and you are the only one survivor.”

“I… am the only survivor? Seriously? Even Zeno and Levnato…”

“Yes, the Prince blasted them away and Zeno turned his back to us. But you, young little girl… Even thought you were all alone and wounded… you were able to wipe all of them. The only pity is that you accidentally killed them all, thing that I didn’t want to happen and the same goes for you… Maybe, it’s because of this thing that you lost your memories…”

“Uhm, makes sense to me.”

_What the hell, kupooo!?_

“But… there also one of them that survived… Do you remember Hyoh?”

“The Gamma Star? Yeah, but he was-”

“He turned his back against us, just like Zeno did.”

“Eh?”

“He was planning with the rebels to dethrone me, his true name is Rain. He, somehow, survived and fleed.”

“Oh… are you planning to kill him? Because, please don’t do it, Your Highness! We can make him clean the toilet bowls with a tooth brush, but I am against killing people, even thought it sounds weird said by me now…”

“Don’t worry, he is only wanted, there is a bount on his head.”

“Oh, I can accept this.”

_Uh oh, things are getting worse, but I can’t leave her alone, kupo…_

“And he is a very strong guy… This is why I have decided to reform the Order of Aldore, I have already two people ready for the position of Alpha and Beta Star, and one of them, it’s you, Physalis.”

“Whoa! Wait a second, Your Highness!” Physalis said, jumping backwards and pointing her index towards him. “Do you mean that I have a promotion from the Pi Star to the Alpha one?”

“No, you will be the Beta one, my dear.”

“Waaah! May I ask you why?”

“Even thought you are the strongest in the Order, it’s a pity to make you the Alpha Star. If you are the Beta, you can amaze more people showing off your potential. Just imagine people thinking you are weaker of the Alpha but then seeing you are way stronger.”

“Oh, now that this seems cool! I’ll be glad to become Physalis of the Beta Star!”

“I knew you would be a reasonable person, Physalis.” The Emperor said. “And, since you seem very pretty excited, I’m going to show you who will be the Alpha Star, you will be the first one of the new Order that will see him, or, as I can say… You will be one of the people that will assist to his rebirth!”

“Sounds cool, Your Highness!”

“Well then, shall we going? After me, Physalis of the Beta Star.”

“Aye aye, Your Highness!”

_This totally sounds bad, kupo!_ Moog thought as they all reached the elevator of the Aldore tower. _The Emperor filled Physalis with lies over lies and I don’t have any trace of proof to tell her what is true and what not!!! What shoud I do, kupo?!_

***********************************

“Rain, so that was true that you were still alive!”

Rain turned where the voice came from.

Two of the Children of Hess were coming towards them.

“Please, stay back!” Akstar said, putting himself between Rain and them.

“Sir?”

“Is this your work?”

“Our work?” replied one of them. “We… only came here to pay our respects to our lost prince and to pray…”

“So, you weren’t the ones that took his body from his grave?”

At those words, the two did a few steps backwards and let the baskets full of flowers fell on the ground. “What?!”

“I see, it wasn’t the work of your group.”

“Lasswell…” Rain murmured. “Where are you…”

“Someone… someone stole the body?!”

“They went on the defensive, who tells us it’s not their work?! They are of Aldore, after all!”

“How can you even think something like this?! It’s this behavour that made us lose against Emperor Vlad!”

“Whar do you mean with that, are you-”

“STOP FIGHTING, YOU TWO!”

The two men and Akstar turned to Rain.

The young man stood up, still clenching the purple cloth with his hand. He was looking at them with anger.

“I mean, the body of the person that helped you with your plan to the point he died for it is gone… and you find the time to fight and to blame people like us only because we are not from Hess?”

“Rain, please… Calm down, a bit.”

“How can you ask me to calm down?!” Rain interjected. He felt tears running on his right cheek. “He… he…”

“You are right… We are sorry…”

“We didn’t meant to…”

He sniffled and tried to wipe out tears with the back of his hand and his wrist.

“Hey, are you ok?” Akstar asked. He was worried.

“I don’t know…” Rain replied.

He bowed his head and he slowly turned to the grave.

Was it all a nightmare or it was real?

While his eyes were still watering, he saw something shining inside the grave.

“What a second…” He said touching Akstar’s arm. “Look!”

“What?” the old man asked, while the two children of Hess came near him.

“Over there, I’ve seen something shiny.”

“I saw that too.” One of the man commented, coming near to the hole. “Help me to go down, please.”

Rain did a few steps backwards. His body began to hurt, but he tried to ignore the pain.

The man got out of the grave holding something inside a bag he made with his cape. As he was at their same level, he knelt and made the fragments of what was a katana fell on the ground.

“Purple Lightning.” Rain commented, coming closer. “But… the hilt is missing.”

“What does this mean?” Akstar.

“Simple: Emperor Vlad did one of his tricks.”

While they all turned towards where the voce came from, Rain recognized it.

He never believed that he would be able to hear that voice again.

Dark Fina came out of the wood, smiling.

But she was not alone, and the person with her was hiding in the bush.

“The… the other Fina?!”

“So, you still remember me, my dear Rain.” She commented, crossing her arms under her breast and smiling.

He didn’t knew if to be happy or worried to see her again.

“It will make you happy to know I am not alone… Even if it’ll make me feel very jealous.”

Rain was turning again at the grave, but the woman stopped him.

“Oh, no, no worries, I’m not involved in that. Check this out…”

She came closer to the bush.

“Do you know this woman?” Akstar asked. Rain noticed that the other two were hiding behind the man, amazed and scared at the same time.

“Yes, she is a friend of mine.” Rain replied.

“She looks hot.”

“… what the hell, Akstar...”

“Little one…” Dark Fina said, lending her hand in the bush. “Hold my hand and greet this old friend of mine.”

The woman slowly pulled out her hand. Another one was clasped at hers.

Rain couldn’t believe to his eyes as he saw the person that came out of there.

“No… way.” He said. He felt a burst of emotions inside him, he didn’t really know how he was really thinking. “… Fina?!”

She was just like he saw her the last time he saw her alive, but he knew she was somehow… different.

The young girl tilted her head in confusion, like a puppy that sees something new, like she didn’t recognized him at all.

“Fina!” he yelled, smiling unconciously.

*****************************

“So… this means that Nagi and the others are all dead…” Physalis said with a sad tone. “This makes me very sad…”

She and Moog were waiting outside the laboratory where the Emperor entered in with a weird doctor.

“But I am here to keep their legacy living!” She continued, regaining her upbeat mood. “Am I right, Moog?”

No response. The moogle seemed to be in a spiral of thoughts.

“MOOG!”

“Kupo?!”

“Were you listening?!”

“I was trying to remember, kupo…” He replied.

“Don’t make your gears burn, Moog. It bothers me too not remembering nothing at all, but somehow our memory will be back!”

“You’re right, kupo…”

She noticed that Moog was very weird.

Something was surely bothering him, he was isolating himself in his own bubble so many times in a row.

As she tried to figure out what was really bothering her friend, the door opened.

A soldier moved and invited her to go in.

“Thanks man!” She said, patting his head and going in followed by Moog.

The room was so dark, but she could see that there were big containers, but only one of them, at the center of the wall was full of a strange glowing blue fluid.

She saw the silhouette of the Emperor, standing in front of it, and some other men and women working on some machines.

“I’m here, your Highness.” She said, reaching the Emperor.

“Come here next to me and admire.” He said, pointing to the container.

She seemed confused to see what there was inside there.

In that fluid, there was a young man, probably of her same age or some years older.

His very long and dark hair was floating around him. Of his face were visible only his eyes, that were closed, since his nose and mouth were covered by a mask that probably let him breath in that thing.

His whole body seemed to be covered by fresh scars and wounds, and the latter ones seemed to heal at the speed of light.

“Who is him and why is he floating nakey in this thing?” Physalis asked.

Somehow, that body seemed familiar to her.

“He is Aldore’s last creation, my dear.” The Emperor said. She noticed he was smiling in a weird way. “A man brought back to life from the dead and ready to fight for the peace, just like you.”

“Back from the dead? Is this possible?”

“Only for a few selected people, my dear girl.”

Physalis noticed that Moog was acting weirdly. He was shaking and whining.

“It’s ok, Moog.” She said, rubbing one of his paws.

“No, it’s-”

“Your Highness.” One of the scientists said. “His vital signs are regular now. Shall we proceed with the awakening.”

“Proceed.”

The girl heard the men saying tons of terms she wasn’t sure to know their meaning.

She continued by the way to stare at that man.

She saw his eyes moving under his lids.

“He is waking up…” The Emperor commented. “He is being reborn.”

*********************************

_Who am I? Where am I?_

_I am feeling… strange…_

_This sense of warmth… I feel like I am flying… or floating…_

_My body… hurts a little… but somehow… it feels like it’s healing._

_I hear voices… they are talking about vital signs and awakening…_

_Life and death… What do they mean…_

He slowly opened his eyes. Everything was foggy and had a tone of blue.

He saw a strange old man and a girl in front of him.

_Who are they…_

He rised his right hand. All of his body was stiff like he was imobile for days or weeks. He touched what he thought it was glass.

He slowly felt himself dragged down. He felt cold on the tip of his head, like something was depriving him of the thing that was keeping him warm.

He placed his feet on the base of what he supposed to be a container.

The fluid that kept him warm was almost gone as the mask he had on his face fell down.

He gasped, like he hadn’t air in his lungs. After a few breaths, he understood how to breath, even thought he was still panting.

He felt the tips of his fingers slide a bit and he removed his hand from the glass. He knew he had something stuck on the skin of his back and his bottom, and his forehead and eyes were almost covered by a fringe of dark hair.

“Come here.”

He looked at the old man.

He felt like he was familiar, but he didn’t know how.

He did a step. He felt his legs a bit weak, but he continued to walk, until he missed a step and fell on the floor, groaning.

_It hurts._ He thought, trying to get up. He wasn’t able, since the floor was slippery and slimy.

“Let me help you!” The girl said, coming near.

“Uh… thank you… I guess…”

The girl lifted him, to the point he was able to sit on the floor.

He noticed he was naked, but it wasn’t bothering him.

After that, she moved a bit away, saying something like “Oh, no, I’m slimy too now…”

“My boy… do you know who you are?”

He lifted his head and saw that the man was in front of him.

As he was dressed, he was probably someone very important.

He shook his head. “No… Where…”

“The experiment worked.” The man murmured. “Listen clearly. You are now reborn as a new person… But you only will bring a thing from your past… Your name.”

“My name… do you know it, sir?” He asked.

His throat was dry to the point his words were dying in.

“Sure, my dear Lasswell.”

“Lass...well…” He repeated. He looked more at himself, and noticed that his body was full of old wounds and scars. “Lasswell…”

“You now need to rest, my dear…” The man continued. “Do you feel sleepy?”

“A bit…” He replied.

Two people came closer to him.

“Very well. Wash him up and bring him to his room. Physalis, you’ll go with him, I need you to help him in the first days.”

“Yes, your Highness! But first I need to take a shower…”

“Fine. When you will be ready, come to me, young Lasswell, we need to talk. Oh, and even thought I am the Emperor of Aldore, you can talk to me with a familiar tone, ok?”

The man nodded.

What was happening? Why was him there and who really was he?

As he tried to figure everything out, he fell unconscious in the arms of the people that were lifting him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we go with Chapter 2!  
> This is way more longer than chapter 1, but there was the need to do it, I swear!  
> So... Now you can start to imagine what happened to Lasswell.  
> Also, I am curious to read your comments and speculations about it, so, feel free to comment.  
> See you next time with chapter 3! ^w^


End file.
